Just What He Was Looking For
by Misbehaving Mom
Summary: Draco never thought one night with Harry would change his life completely. EWE, AU, MPREG  Sorry the website ate the coding :   I've added in chapter headings until I can get the format sorted out. :


**Title:** "Just What He Was Looking For"  
><strong>Author:<strong> **misbehavingmom**  
><strong>Betas:<strong> **treacle_tartlet***, **kitty_fic***, **talekayler**  
><strong>Glomp For:<strong> **niekebieke**  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Harry/Draco, Teddy, Ron/Hermione, Weasley family, Lucius/Narcissa  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Draco never thought one night with Harry would change his life completely.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> AU, angst, mpreg, bottom!harry, explicit sexual content, oral, anal, rimming,  
><strong>Epilogue compliant?<strong> No, Hedwig is still alive. Harry and Ginny never got back together and Draco never married Astoria.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 10,300  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> My sincere thanks to the mods for their patience. Chatzy girls - without your continued support this fic would have never been written. I love you all! Thank you **treacle_tartlet***, **kitty_fic***, and **talekayler** for taking my jumbled mess of words and helping me turn them into this story. Any mistakes that remain are mine. **niekebieke**, I loved your prompt post and had so much fun writing for you. I hope you enjoy your story. Thank you for the support you give this fandom. Written for GlompFest at serpentinelion on LiveJournal.

**Part I**

"Thank you, Mr Peppersmith. Come by my office next week; we'll draw up the contracts and take a long lunch at _Bordeaux's_, my treat."

Draco leaned back against the closed door; he closed his eyes and sighed wearily. He stepped out of his shoes and kicked them to the side. Fund raisers were exhausting and this one had been worse than normal. Mr Peppersmith's hefty donation for St Hedwig's was more than worth the effort it took to spend time in his presence. He was a short, bald man with a pencil-thin moustache and sweaty palms. The odour of garlic seemed to exude from his pores. With Mr Peppersmith's contribution, they could finally build summer housing for their Hogwarts students.

"Please tell me that foul man is gone?"

Harry's voice startled Draco from his thoughts. His eyes flew open and focused on the man leaning against the arch of the door connecting the foyer to the sitting room.

"What are you still doing here, Potter? I thought you left hours ago." Draco pushed himself off the door and walked into the dining room, motioning for Harry to follow him.

"No, I was hiding. Peppersmith is a good man, but I just can't stomach being around him."

"He's horrid! Nonetheless, with his gift I can start construction on the boarding house at St Hedwig's. It's so difficult for the Hogwart's students to adjust to living in the orphanage again after they've been away at school. This will make it easier on everyone involved."

Draco offered Harry a glass of firewhiskey and they sat down at the now empty table. Draco studied his profile as they sipped their drinks. They had been flirting with each other for weeks, but neither of them seemed to be willing to move beyond that. Lately, Harry had been showing up at St Hedwig's every week instead of his usual twice a month to help with the various problems that always cropped up. The orphanage was Draco's baby, but it never could have worked without Harry's help. When the details and name of the orphanage had leaked to the press, Harry had shown up at his door more angry than Draco had ever seen him. He'd accused Draco of a multitude of things, none of them worth repeating. It had taken Draco half an hour to convince Harry that he wasn't being insensitive and that one of the many reasons he'd chosen the name was because St Hedwig was actually a patron saint to orphaned children. Reluctantly, Harry had agreed that it was rather fitting. The next day, Harry returned with donation in hand and he'd been showing up ever since with more and more frequency.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and swirled the remaining liquid in his glass. He finished it in one gulp and refilled both of their glasses. He tipped his drink at Harry. "You've been at the last four charity dinners, including the Greengrass' and you never attend that one. I saw you three times in Diagon Alley last week and twice in London. Now here you are. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were stalking me. Again."

"I did stalk you, didn't I?" Harry grinned. "I told Ron and Hermione you were up to something, but they never believed me. Are you up to something now? Do I need to be concerned with your actions?"

"I'm always _up_to something, Potter." Draco smirked. "But I want to talk about you. What have you been up to? I haven't seen anyone on your arm in several months. Having a bit of a dry spell? I wouldn't think you'd have trouble securing a paramour."

"Paying attention to my lovers, Draco? Seems to me you're the one doing the stalking this time."

Draco's face flushed red. "I'm not stalking you. I am merely curious." Damn, he didn't think he'd been that obvious.

"What is it you want to know, Draco? I'm not an exclusive top or bottom, I love to suck cock and I've been told that my tongue is a miracle worker."

"Wha-...Who says..." Draco downed his firewhiskey and tried to ignore his rapidly filling cock. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You had better not be fucking with me, Potter. You can't tell me your mouth is the next best thing to heaven and then tell me you were just taking the piss."

"I'm not fucking with you. For Christ's sake, I can barely keep my hands off of you. I want to squeeze your arse and swallow your cock. Why the hell else would I hang around in the kitchen with your house elves when I could have left ages ago?"

"You were in the kitchen?"

"Don't change the subject, Draco. I just said I wanted to suck you dry. What do you have to say to that?" Harry took Draco's glass and sat it on the table. He stood and moved towards Draco. He stopped in front of him and leaned down, resting his hands on the arms of the chair. Harry's face was inches from Draco.

Draco's hands buried in Harry's messy mop of hair and he searched the bright green eyes before pulling Harry's head down and slamming their mouths together. Teeth, lips and tongues collided in a hurried kiss. Harry's hands worked quickly through the buttons of Draco's robe, pushing the fabric aside.

"Fuck, if I'd known you were naked under your robes I'd have kicked Peppersmith out on his arse and made up the difference in Galleons myself."

Harry's hands ran over Draco's chest. His fingers brushed over Draco's nipples, sending shock-waves down Draco's spine and straight to the pit of his stomach. Harry's touch felt like magic gliding over his skin. His teeth scraped across the stubble on Draco's jaw, causing Draco to moan. He tilted his head back to give Harry access to his neck and thrust upward, pressing his erection into Harry's groin.

Harry's eyes never left Draco's as he slid down his body and knelt on the floor between Draco's legs. He licked his lips and leaned forward, running his tongue across the sensitive tip. Harry sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth, gently licking along the edges of his foreskin. A dull thud echoed through the room as Draco's head hit the back of the chair.

"Merlin, your mouth feels good. Oh yes, that's it. Take more of it and fu-..."

The words coming out of Draco's mouth turned into more of a howl as Harry slid his mouth down Draco's cock. He wrapped one hand around the thick base and began to move his mouth up and down. Draco's head thrashed back and forth and his hips bucked upward. Harry stroked and sucked him, paying special attention to the thick vein running along the bottom.

"Wait, stop." Draco pushed Harry's mouth away, causing Harry to bang his head on the edge of the table.

"Ow, that fucking hurt. What's your problem, Draco?" Harry rubbed the back of his head and glared at Draco.

"I was too close to coming and I didn't want it to be over yet. I want to come in your arse. Let me fuck you?"

"Not shy about asking for what you want, are you?" Harry smiled slyly at Draco. "What if I want to fuck you?"

"You're fucking with me again, Potter. Now, get your fucking clothes off so I can bend you over the table."

Draco stood up, letting his robes pool at his feet. His prick was wet and shiny, bobbing against his stomach. He pulled Harry to his feet, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Harry rarely wore wizarding robes outside of work, usually wearing a suit or tuxedo for functions. Not that Draco was complaining. Harry's dress trousers made his arse look nearly as good as it did in form-fitting denims. Tonight he had worn a black suit, tailored to fit, with a white dress shirt and tie the colour of the deep blue ocean.

Never breaking eye contact, Draco loosened Harry's tie, leaving it around his neck, and began working on the row of buttons running down the front of Harry's shirt. He worked the shirt loose from Harry's trousers and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Draco's thumbs traced the buckle of Harry's belt, occasionally dipping down to rub over the bulge below it. Harry's head fell back and Draco latched his mouth onto Harry's neck. He sucked at the sensitive spot he found just behind Harry's ear. His fingers clumsily released Harry's belt buckle and unbuttoned his trousers, exposing the top of what appeared to be green silk boxers. Draco's fingers traced the dark line of hair running from below Harry's navel to the top of his pants. They dipped below the silk and brushed across the damp head of Harry's cock. Draco removed his hands and moved back. He pulled Harry's trousers and boxers down in a single movement. Harry kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the pile of clothing.

"Under normal circumstances I'd bury my tongue in your arse and make you incoherent with pleasure, but I can't wait that long. I want you now."

Draco chanted the necessary incantations for stretching and lube. He pulled Harry against him, pressing their lips together as their erections rubbed against each other, causing them both to groan. They took turns exploring each others mouths; tongues dipping into every crevice, tasting and memorising the textures and flavours.

"Turn around and bend over the table, Potter."

"Uh uh. I want to see you face. Sit back down in that chair, I'm going to ride you."

Harry reached down and pulled his wand from the pile of clothes. He widened Draco's chair and added a thick cushion. Dropping his wand to the floor, he pushed Draco back into the chair. Harry knelt across Draco's thighs. Reaching behind him, he wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's cock. Harry braced his other hand on the back of the chair and locked eyes with Draco. His bit his bottom lip and slowly slid down Draco's length.

Draco's hands seized Harry's hips, guiding and supporting him. He bit the inside of his cheek and concentrated on not thrusting up into Harry's tight heat. Harry's arse finally connected with Draco's lap and he sat still for a moment, letting them both adjust. Draco looked up at Harry. His glasses were askew and his hair was more rumpled than usual. A light sheen of sweat covered his exposed body and Draco had the urge to taste it. Harry's white shirt was still on, gaping open, framing his tanned stomach. His abdominal muscles tightened and he began to rotate his hips, rocking back and forth, squeezing Draco's cock. Harry's hands clung to Draco's shoulders as he rode him, alternating his rhythms and patterns, tightening his muscles around Draco with every pass. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hips as he thrust upwards into him. The chair squeaked beneath their weight, rocking back and forth along the hardwood floor. Harry plunged down as Draco bucked up, the angle forcing Draco's cock to press against just the right spot. Draco grabbed Harry's tie, pulling him down and bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

"So close. Don't stop. Right there. Almost, yes, yes, ye-..." Harry's body stiffened and he sprayed come all over Draco's stomach. He tightened his arse around Draco's cock one more time, triggering Draco's orgasm.

"Oh fuck, Harry!" Draco pulled Harry's hips down hard to meet his final thrust. Harry's head fell forward onto Draco's shoulder. They sat quietly with nothing but the sound of their breathing. A loud pop startled them from the moment. An ancient house-elf was standing in the doorway, staring at the fireplace across the room.

"Master Draco, they be needing your assistance at St Hedwig's."

The elf popped out of the room. Draco ran his hands up Harry's back and kissed him gently. He lifted Harry off his softening prick and helped his to his feet.

"I hate to fuck and run, Potter, but they wouldn't call if it wasn't important. There's a guest room down the hall if you want to shower before you leave. Owl me and we'll have dinner one night this week."

**Part II**

"Why can't you go with me to Brisbane?" Draco asked. "I've already arranged the Portkey."

Harry pushed his plate away, most of the food still untouched. Dark circles ringed his eyes; his usually tanned skin now a pasty white. He looked like he had at the Ministry, during the trials after the war; on the verge of complete mental and physical exhaustion. Something was going on and Draco intended to find out soon.

"I told you yesterday, and the week before that and two weeks before that. Teddy is coming home from Hogwarts and he always spends the weekends with me during the summer hols."

Draco laid his napkin on the table and leaned back in his chair. A house-elf appeared to clear their dinner from the table and serve a treacle tart for dessert. Harry's face paled.

"What the fuck is your problem, Potter? You look like you haven't slept in a fortnight and that's the third meal this week you've barely touched.. In the three months we've been together, I've never seen you turn down your favourite dessert. Are you sick? Have you seen a Healer?"

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table and watched Harry chew on his bottom lip.

"You're stalling. Spill it."

"I'm pregnant."

Draco grabbed the arms of his chair to keep from falling onto the floor. His chin was somewhere near his chest and he felt like his eyes were bulging out of his head. Surely he'd heard him wrong. Maybe this was an attempt at a bad joke to lighten the mood for some grave news. He couldn't possibly be. Could he?

"Say something, Draco. Otherwise, I'm going to think you choked on your tongue."

"How? It's not possible." Draco managed to force the words out of his suddenly dry throat.

"Evidently it is, or so the Healer assures me." Harry shifted his chair away from the table. "Can you get rid of the treacle? The smell is making me nauseous."

Harry's words brought Draco out of his shock. He stood up and led Harry into the living room, situating them side by side on the sofa in front of the fire. Draco still didn't completely believe Harry. How could he be pregnant? Draco had explored every inch of Harry's body and he was most definitely not hiding any female bits. There had to be a misunderstanding.

"Tell me what the Healer said."

Sighing, Harry laid his head back against the soft leather and closed his eyes. He blindly reached out for Draco's hand, gripping it tightly when he found it.

"At first I thought I had the flu. Ron was out sick and it had been going around work. When I was still puking a week later, I went to the Healer. I figured someone had cast an unknown curse on me during a raid. He ran test after test and couldn't find anything wrong, so he sent me home with some anti-nausea potions and the name of a specialist. After a few days, it was clear that those weren't working either. I made an appointment with the new Healer and saw her on Monday."

"That was two days ago." Draco couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "Did you not think I deserved to know?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at their joined hands. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Scared I guess. I mean, we haven't been together all that long. We've never talked about the future and I didn't know how you'd react to the news that I was an even bigger freak than we previously thought."

"You're not a freak." Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "You're just Harry - unique, one-of-a-kind, extraordinary. Did I mention fit, sexy, and utterly shaggable?" Encouraged by the small smile threatening the corners of Harry's mouth, Draco continued. "Add in the stamina, creativity and amazing flexibility and you're the perfect man. Thank Merlin you're mine."

The smile on Harry's lips turned into a wide grin. He raised their hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's hand. "That's exactly how I would describe you, only I'd have to include cheeky."

"Now that we've cleared that up, why don't you tell me about what the Healer said? How is this possible? I've never read, or even heard of, male pregnancy in any of my studies."

"According to the Healer the last documented case was in 1837. She called it, _Vir Compleo Gravidas_, or VCG, and said that it was not common knowledge to the wizarding world. The families that carry it in their bloodline generally keep in closely guarded and pass the information down one generation to the next." Harry dropped Draco's hand and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's dangerous, Draco. For both the father and the child. The Healer didn't go in to all the specifics, but she made certain I was aware that carrying the baby to term would be difficult and not without risks."

"What do you mean she didn't give you the details? Healers aren't supposed to withhold critical information. She should have told you everything."

"She _will_tell me everything." Harry sat back and turned until he was facing Draco, his knees pressed against Draco's thigh. "She said I needed to take a few days and let the reality that male pregnancy is possible sink in. Then when I go back, we'll discuss the risks. She told me it would be best if you could be at the next appointment. Is there any way you can make it tomorrow afternoon?"

After a quick mental run through of his appointments, Draco knew he would be doing favours for Pansy for the next year. He had Blaise in charge of the construction at St Hedwig's and there weren't any pressing matters with the plans for the next fund raiser. That left_Captivate_and Pansy. She was an excellent business partner, but Pansy didn't do anything for free. That included helping out a lifelong friend.

"Yes, of course I can be there. We'll listen to what the Healer has to say and then make an informed decision. You're not in this alone, Harry. "

"I never considered having a child. Teddy has always been enough for me. A baby will change everything about my life. I remember what it was like taking care of Teddy when he was young. How am I supposed to do that and be an Auror too?"

"Stop," Draco demanded. "Now's not the time to think about that. For once in your life, stop being a Gryffindor and follow the Healer's instructions. We'll worry about the rest of it when we have all the facts." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against his chest. He wasn't exactly happy with the idea of a baby. Work and travel kept him busy and he wasn't ready to give up his life.

**Part III**

Draco sat the bag on the counter and grabbed a Muggle beer out of the refrigerator. He could hear Harry moving around upstairs. Sighing, he started taking out the containers of food.

After two days of fighting, crying and silence, Draco was at the end of his rope. They weren't any closer to knowing how they wanted to handle the situation now than they had been leaving the Healer's office. The only thing they could agree on was that Harry was having the baby.

Healer Davies had given them what information was available on male pregnancy. There were documented cases of successful pregnancies and births, but there were huge risks involved. Harry and the baby would both need to be monitored on a weekly basis and there were no promises either of them would survive. The best thing they had going for them was Harry's power. According to the Healer, the more powerful the wizard, the greater the chance of survival. She started him on a series of potions to help his nausea and appetite as well as to aide his body in dealing with the influx of hormones. She also told Harry that he needed to take a leave of absence from work, starting immediately. Harry argued that even though he couldn't go on raids, it didn't mean he had to sit at home on his arse all day. The Healer explained to him that any additional stress could be detrimental to both of them, and that desk duty for the Auror department definitely didn't qualify as low stress. Draco had done his best to calm Harry and ushered him out of the Healers office, promising they would return in a week. He Apparated them to Harry's house, where they had spent the last two days trying to come to a compromise. They had been up half the previous night, arguing over the details. It was late morning before they woke and when Harry mentioned that he was hungry for his favourite takeaway, Draco hurried off before he could change his mind.

Draco watched as Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, he looked more like a student than a Senior Auror. The train would be at King's Cross in a few hours and they still hadn't decided on what they would tell Teddy.

"I can't believe food actually smells good. Thanks for picking it up." Harry leaned over and kissed Draco. "I'm sorry I've been a pain in the arse. Everything is changing so fast, I feel as though I've lost control over my life again."

"You're still in charge of your life, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so. Then again, you're not the one who has to quit their job and sit at home all alone for nine months because an insane madman killed your parents before they could tell you that you should always use protection when taking it up the arse or you might find yourself pregnant."

"Sit down, you need to eat." Draco nudged Harry towards the table. "We're not having this argument again. You can't work, but you don't have to sit in bed all day. It's not the end of the world. I've already told you I can do a large part of my job from here, and your friends will most likely be around enough to make you wish for peace and quiet." Draco levitated their plates to the table and sat down across from Harry.

"My friends don't even know we're together."

"So tell them. I don't remember ever asking you to keep our relationship a secret. You're the one who wanted to keep things quiet."

"I wasn't trying to hide you from them, Draco. I just didn't want to have to our private lives splashed across the pages of the _Prophet_."

"That's just an excuse, Harry. You're always going to be in the papers, I think the last thirteen years have proven that."

"Ron knows about us."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Weasley only knows because he walked in on us snogging in your office. I would have thought he'd have told the whole family by now. Looks like I was wrong about that."

"You haven't told anyone either, so why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Blaise and Pansy have known since the beginning."

"What?" Harry dropped his fork on his plate and stared at Draco. "You never told me they knew!"

"You never asked. The point is people know and the world hasn't come to an end. I don't understand the problem. You came out of the closet years ago and you've been very public about your other relationships. Unless you are ashamed of me?"

"No! It's complicated."

"Well then, un-complicate it. I want to know why you're hiding me from your friends and family."

Harry shifted in his chair and stared down at his plate. Draco watched as he picked up his fork and twirled it through the noodles on his plate.

"I like having you all to myself. I've never wanted to do that before, but with you, it's different. I like that our time together is just about us. Telling everyone will change that. I love you, Draco, and I'm scared that I'll screw this up. I don't want to lose you."

"Look at me, Harry." Draco paused until Harry lifted his head and met his eyes. "You're not going to lose me. Hell, you couldn't chase me away, not even with a Hippogriff and you know how much I fucking hate those beasts. Telling your friends isn't going to change anything between us. Hell, even my father knows and the world hasn't fallen apart. I know he's told my mum, because she has been asking me for weeks to bring you to dinner. Do you think he told her exactly how he found out about us?"

"Surely he wouldn't. Would he?"

Draco snorted. "You obviously don't know my father. He probably didn't say a word, just left her the memory to view. He might have turned on the Dark Lord, but he's still a bastard." He pointed his fork at Harry's plate. "Finish eating, it's almost time to pick up Teddy."

**Part IV**

"It's not your fault, Harry. We knew it was possible that Teddy wouldn't like sharing you on his first weekend home." Draco sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing circles over Harry's back.

"He was an absolute brat, I've never seen him act that way." Harry groaned. "I can't believe he called you a _pompous shirt-lifter_. He knows I'm gay and it has never been a problem."

Teddy had been less than thrilled to learn that Draco would be staying with them for the weekend. He'd closed himself off in his room until Harry made him come down for dinner. At that point he had sulked, made cutting remarks about Lucius and flat out insulted Draco. Harry had been shocked, but Draco had taken it in stride. Teddy wasn't the first person to act that way towards him and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Being gay is not the problem. He's a thirteen year old boy whose world is changing. It's not just the fact that I'm intruding on a special weekend, but also that his hormones are changing and he's trying to find his place. Don't you remember what it was like to be that age?"

Harry snorted. "When I was that age, I thought a serial killer was stalking me, and had Dementors try to suck out my soul on more than one occasion. I didn't have time to think about anything other than surviving. You were a right prat about that time too, if I remember correctly."

"I admit I was a prat. All I wanted was to make you pay for turning down my friendship; it took me ages to get passed that." Draco lay down on the bed next to Harry and stared up at the ceiling. "My father was starting to introduce the idea of Voldemort. That whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets made it easier. Before then I'd never seen his mark, I didn't know he was a Death Eater. He'd always taught me that being a pure-blood was superior and that as a Malfoy I would always be more entitled than others. I was a child and didn't know any better."

Draco felt Harry roll over and face him, propping his head up on one hand. They had never talked about Lucius and Voldemort like this and Draco was afraid to turn and look at him. Harry reached across Draco and gently cupped his cheek. He turned Draco's face towards him, his thumb brushing along the seam of Draco's lips.

"You're not the same person you were then. That boy wouldn't have used his own Galleons to start an orphanage for the children left behind after the war. Nor would he donate a percentage of the yearly profits of his magazine to the Janus Thickney Ward." Harry smiled down at him. "Don't look so surprised, you're not the only one that hears things behind the scenes at the charity events. You've changed, Draco. The Malfoy name doesn't bring fear anymore, people can see the difference in you and they respect you for it. You're twice the man your father ever was and the only man I want to be with."

"I don't know how to be a father. I can't even talk to Teddy, granted that's my fault for not looking past my Mum and Andromeda's differences. I should have been there for him and instead I worried about all the others."

"Teddy had people to love him. Those kids living at St Hedwig's didn't and you gave them a family. _You_made it possible for them to have a safe and happy childhood. It's more than I ever had, and all I dreamed. You're going to make a wonderful father, Draco."

Draco's brow furrowed and he bit his bottom lip. "Teddy didn't believe that I'm only here to plan the next charity dinner. You know that right?"

"I know. He deserves to know the truth, but I don't know how to tell him. Hell, I'm still having trouble believing it myself and I've been sick for weeks. What if he's disgusted and doesn't want to be around me anymore?"

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck. He could feel the tears on Harry's cheeks. Healer Davies had said that Harry's hormones would be out of control, causing sudden mood swings until the new potions had a few weeks to take effect. Draco prayed to Merlin that he could survive that long; he knew nothing about how to deal with a weeping Harry. He just held Harry tighter and whispered comforting words as he cried.

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm sorry I'm acting like a distraught first year." Harry's voice was low and rough.

"You're okay, Harry. It's just part of the pregnancy." Draco kissed Harry's forehead, his lips pressing gently against the faded scar. "Why don't you go soak in a warm bath? I pulled a favour and had some of that soap from Italy shipped - the one we used when we stayed in Lecce. I'll be downstairs working in case Teddy decides to come out of hiding."

The blush that crossed Harry's face was worth every Galleon it had cost Draco to have that blasted soap imported. The memory of washing Harry's body was causing his blood to flow south and now was not the appropriate time.

"Now get up and go have a bath. I've got some business to attend to before I can call it a night."

Draco attached the sealed parchment to Arke's leg and sent him off to Pansy. Hedwig hooted angrily from her perch. She still didn't like Draco or his owl, but at least she hadn't tried to bite either of them again.

**Part V**

Back at the kitchen table, he sifted through the proofs from the _Captivate_photo shoot. Pansy had handled everything perfectly and he hoped the two week Hawaiian vacation he was sending her on would remind her how important she was to him.

Movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention away from the pictures. Teddy was sitting on the bottom step, a book tucked under his arm. He'd changed into dark blue pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt. His feet were bare, toes curled under against the floor. Draco could see the challenge in Teddy's eyes as he glared at him from his perch on the step and knew that he would be the one getting to answer all the hard questions. He pushed his work to the side, focusing on Teddy.

"Would you care to join me? I was just about to make a cup of hot chocolate."

Teddy snorted and shook his head. "I'm not a baby, you know. I haven't had hot chocolate in ages."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Draco stood up and moved to the counter. "How about a cup of tea then? I really don't think Harry would approve of me serving you firewhiskey."

Teddy shrugged, but didn't turn down the offer. Draco could feel his eyes watching him as he made the tea. He didn't know anything about dealing with kids, but he did know that lying to Teddy was not going to work. He pulled a tin of biscuits out of the cabinet and sat them on the tray before carrying everything to the table. Teddy was still sitting on the step.

"I'm not going to serve you tea on the step, Ted. Come sit down and you can ask me all the questions you want." Draco sweetened his tea and sat back in his chair with the cup cradled between his hands.

"Why are you here? I know it's not to plan some charity dinner. Harry's never been good at lying, but that one is just lame."

Draco laughed and nearly spilled his tea. "You're right, Harry is a horrible liar. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure how you would react to the truth."

"Obviously you two are shagging or you wouldn't be here while Harry's upstairs asleep."

"It's a bit more serious than just shagging. We've been seeing each other exclusively for the past few months, but there's more to it than that." Draco pushed out the chair opposite him with his foot and motioned to it. "Come sit down and I'll do my best to explain it to you."

Teddy stood up and slowly walked towards the table. He plopped down in the chair and laid his book on the table. The title caught Draco's eye, _Muggle Photography: Making It Work In A Magical World._Harry hadn't mentioned that Teddy had an interest in photography. Draco filed the information away for later; having a common interest could be beneficial in the future.

"Well, what's so important and difficult that Harry couldn't tell me himself? Are you moving in? You're not getting married are you?"

"I don't know if I'm moving in or not, we haven't discussed that yet. And, no, we're not getting married. But I do love him and I would marry him tomorrow if he'd let me. He's an amazing man and you're lucky to have him."

"He's not dying is he? I've never seen him look as bad as he did after we left Kings Cross." Teddy's voice was calm, but the fear was clear in his brown eyes. Draco sat his cup down and leaned forward.

"He's not dying. I'm going to be very honest with you and I'll try to make this as simple as I can, but I'm still trying to understand it all myself. The only thing I ask is that you let me finish." Teddy nodded and Draco took a deep breath. "Harry has been ill for the past few weeks and the Healers at St Mungo's couldn't find anything wrong with him. They referred him to a specialist and she was able to discover what was causing him to be sick."

Teddy shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Harry's pregnant, Teddy." Draco could see the doubt in Teddy's eyes. This was hard enough for him to understand; how was he supposed to explain it to a thirteen year old boy? "It's very rare. The Healer called it VCG, it stands for _Vir Compleo Gravidas_."

"I don't believe you. It isn't possible. Men don't get pregnant. I don't care what the Healer says." Teddy pushed the tea set across the table, spilling it onto Draco's papers.

"It is true, and Harry is going to need your support. You're the most important thing in his life."

"Really?" Teddy scoffed. "Because he didn't even bother to tell me the happy news himself. Yeah, he must really care a lot about me if he had to have his pointy blond boy-toy tell me." Teddy shoved his chair back, grabbed his book off the table and ran up the stairs. Draco sighed as he took out his wand and spelled the tea from his things, hoping to salvage some of the documents.

"Come on out. I know you're there."

Harry walked out of the shadows and stood behind Draco. He put his hands on Draco's shoulders and began to rub the tension out of them. "When did you realise I was there? Actually, _how _did you know I was there? I used several spells to remain undetected."

"I always know when you're close. I have ever since that first night in my dining room. I can feel your magic. It brushes against mine as though it's seeking it out. Does that ever happen to you?"

"Sometimes I think I can tell when you're close, but my magic has been off because of the pregnancy. I know that touching you relaxes me; even something as simple as rubbing your shoulders is helping ease my stress."

Draco pulled Harry around him and into his lap. "I didn't mean to make things worse with Teddy. He reminds me of Professor Lupin, but I'd wager that temper came from his mum."

"He'll come around. I'll talk to him tomorrow after he's had a chance to cool off." Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and leaned their foreheads together. "Would you really marry me? Despite everything it would mean, all the problems it would cause?"

"You heard what I told Teddy. It's the truth. I'm a better man with you and I don't ever want to be without you."

Harry stood up and tugged on Draco's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Now that Teddy knows, you don't have to sleep in the guest room. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day and tomorrow is sure to be just as difficult."

**Part VI**

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Teddy." Draco bit his tongue to refrain from calling him a miserable little twit. Harry's potions were working and he hadn't had a crying episode in over a week. Draco didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that. His emotional stability was too important. Draco had been trying for weeks to get along with Teddy, but the boy was not cooperating.

"Harry said he would be here. Where is he?" Teddy wasn't moving from his spot by the living room door, but he looked as if he was ready to bolt any second.

"Shacklebolt had to change their meeting to this afternoon. He should be here soon. He said something about a clue, I think. Any idea what that means?"

Teddy frowned and sat down on the sofa across from the fireplace. "Yeah, it's a game we play sometimes. It was his way of trying to explain to me what his job was."

"Hmm, never heard of it. Must be a Muggle game." Draco picked up the stack of files from the table next to him.

"So what if it's a Muggle game? Not everything has to be magical."

Draco sighed and dropped the files in his lap. "I didn't say everything had to be magical. I merely remarked that it must be a Muggle game, because I hadn't heard of it. I don't hate Muggles or their things, I just don't understand them."

"Whatever, I'll be in my room."

Draco didn't know how Harry did it; Teddy's behaviour was horrid. He'd been tied up the past two weekends and had missed Teddy's visits. Harry had reported that Teddy was still being surly with him and flat out refused to talk about the pregnancy. He didn't know why Harry thought it would be any different. The first weekend, Teddy had stayed in his room, only coming out at meal times. He'd ignored Draco and had barely spoken to Harry. The next two weekends were more of the same. Teddy was even ignoring Harry when he went to Andromeda's for dinner on Wednesdays and now she was starting to ask questions.

The meeting with Shacklebolt was going to start a snowball effect and they were going to be right in its path. Harry had been on sick leave since his first appointment with Healer Davies. He had to tell the Ministry something and Shacklebolt wouldn't accept anything less than the truth. Harry was adamant that they could trust him to keep their secrets. The Ministry and the media outlets would exploit Harry's absence from active duty in any way they could, but hopefully they would be able to keep the truth about Harry's condition out of the papers. Draco had organised a small meeting with a few respected journalists. They would give a statement regarding their relationship and their wish to have their privacy respected.

Harry insisted they tell the Weasleys before he went to Shacklebolt. That was a dinner that Draco was sure he wasn't soon to forget. There had been sputters and mumbling from around the table, mostly from George. Mr and Mrs Weasley senior seemed to take the news of them dating in stride, and Ron had sat quietly and smiled at Hermione as she realised he had known for months and she hadn't had a clue. None of them could hide their shock when Harry lifted his shirt and showed them his slightly rounded belly.

Lucius and Narcissa's reaction had been quite the opposite. His mum had been quite happy that he and Harry were together. She'd wept with joy at the news of a grandchild and proceeded to touch Harry's stomach and ask him a hundred different questions. His father had spewed hatred and insults until Harry pointed out that their child stood to inherit not only the Malfoy estates and vaults, but also those of the Potters and the Blacks. When his father finally realised that having Harry as the other father to the Malfoy heir was a benefit to their name and pocketbook, he turned on a dazzling smile and congratulated them on a job well done. Draco had wished his parents a hasty goodbye and dragged Harry out of there before he could start flinging hexes at Lucius.

Studying the proofs of the next issue of _Captivate_, Draco remembered the book he'd seen Teddy reading. So far he hadn't been able to connect with Teddy at all but this might be just what he needed. Up to this point, Draco hadn't been able to get Teddy to talk to him, but he decided he'd ask his opinion after dinner on the photo layout and see if that opened any doors for him. Harry's birthday was coming up in a few weeks and having Teddy's help would be good. He shuffled through the files, sorting through what needed to be handled before Monday and waited on Harry to get back from his meeting with Shacklebolt.

**Part VII**

Draco sat on the side of the bed, his feet tucked underneath him. He studied Harry's sleeping form, fighting the urge to let his fingertips wander over the soft skin laid out in front of him.

Harry was lying on his stomach with a pillow clutched under one arm. The sheets were around him, leaving one leg and his entire back completely exposed. Fine dark hairs curled at his hairline on the base of his neck. Draco reached out and lightly ran the tip of his finger over the back of Harry's neck and down the middle of his spine. Harry's muscles flexed beneath Draco's touch and he squeezed the pillow tighter to him, rubbing his face against the soft fabric.

It was the morning of Harry's thirty-first birthday, and Draco planned to make it a day that Harry would never forgot. He leaned forward and traced the fine curls at Harry's neck with his tongue. A ripple ran through Harry as Draco draped himself over him their bodies together. He continued his attention to Harry's neck and shoulders; his teeth, tongue and lips exploring the sensitive flesh. Harry moaned, low in his throat, and pressed his hips down against the bed. Draco ran his hand down Harry's side and over his hipbone, gliding over the warm skin. Harry shifted, allowing Draco enough room to slide his hand under him and wrap it around the base of Harry's cock. He slowly stroked upward, letting his thumb glide across the damp head.

"Feels good," Harry mumbled, pressing back against Draco. "Love how you touch me; the way you feel against me."

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Draco's lips brushed against Harry's ear. "Let me show you how good I can make you feel."

Draco stroked Harry slowly as he nuzzled his neck. He would never get enough of Harry's scent, not even if he bottled it as his personal cologne. Harry tilted his head to the side, granting Draco unlimited access. His hips pressed forward, seeking more friction from Draco's hand. He grumbled when Draco refused to speed up his actions, and retaliated by rubbing his arse back against Draco.

"Need more, love. Something. Anything. Want to come."

"I know you do, and I'm going to make you come so hard you'll have trouble remembering your name, but not until my tongue and fingers are in your arse." Draco bit down on Harry's shoulder and ground his hips into Harry, his prick sliding along the cleft of Harry's arse.

"Yes, that. Please. Want you so bad."

Reluctantly, Draco let go of Harry's cock and sat back on the bed. He situated Harry on his knees with pillows cushioning his head and upper body. His legs were spread, cock hanging below him, smearing fluid on the sheets. Draco couldn't resist fisting his cock as he admired the sight of Harry before him.

"Damn it, Draco. You've got me propped up like an old lady in her sick bed. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Stop wanking and fucking touch me. I want to feel your tongue in my arse."

A satisfying smack sounded in the air as Draco's hand came down on Harry's cheek. "It may be your birthday, Potter, but your arse is still mine. And for Merlin's sake, please don't mention old ladies when we're naked in bed together. I want you to be comfortable when I tongue-fuck you into oblivion."

Draco moved behind him; his hands squeezed Harry's arse cheeks, pulling them apart as he licked a wide strip from his balls to the top of his crack. Harry moaned, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Draco's tongue ran back down the same path, lingering over Harry's puckered opening. His tongue explored the wrinkled flesh; teasing the rim and pushing inside, enjoying the sounds coming from Harry's mouth. He licked and nipped until his jaw hurt and his face was wet with his own saliva. Harry was babbling incoherently, thrusting back against him. Draco fumbled with the lube he grabbed from the bedside table, dropping the lid and cursing before finally getting his fingers slicked and pressed against Harry's hole. Harry pushed back against them, trying to force Draco's fingers into his body.

"Easy, you're going to hurt yourself." Draco slowly slipped two fingers into Harry's tight channel and Harry wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking it in time with Draco's fingers. "Uh uh, lover. That's mine, put your hands back up by your head, before I have to restrain you. You'll only come today by my mouth, hands and cock, birthday boy." Harry whined, but raised his hands back to their previous position.

Twisting his finger just so, Draco rubbed them against Harry's prostate. Harry's hips bucked and he cried out, "Oh god, yes, Draco!"

Draco leaned forward and ran his tongue along the edges of Harry's opening. Making sure to keep his fingers angled against Harry's prostate, Draco pumped them in and out of Harry's arse, licking and sucking along the rim of his hole. He gripped Harry's cock with his free hand, stroking it in time with his fingers. Harry's body trembled, and he came suddenly, coating Draco's hand and the sheets with his release. Draco milked every drop of come from Harry's prick, before withdrawing his fingers and sitting back on his heels.

Draco wrapped his hand around his cock, using Harry's come as lubrication and fisted it roughly. His head fell back against his shoulders, his mouth open in a silent scream as his orgasm slammed into him, spraying come all over Harry's arse and the backs of his thighs. Draco collapsed on the bed next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. They lay there, silently, limbs entangled until their breathing evened out.

"That was the best birthday present, ever! I don't need anything else."

"You deserve so much more. If I could, I'd give you the world. As it is, even though I am a Malfoy, I can only do so much. Now, Teddy and I have a special day planned out and you don't want to be late. Off to the shower with you. Wear Muggle clothes and meet us downstairs when you're ready."

"Don't you want to shower with me? I promise to be good."

"Yes, I'm sure you would be good - holding on to the towel rod, bent over with my cock in your arse. I'm not falling for that one, love. I'll use the guest bathroom and see you in half an hour."

**Part VIII**

It was bound to happen. Everything had been going too well.

They had managed to get through the rest of the summer without any problems. Teddy had requested to spend the entire month with them, allowing Andromeda to travel with a group of her friends. He'd opened up more to both of them, but he still left the room when the talk turned to the baby. They'd seen him off together at Kings Cross in September and returned to a too quiet house. Work and life had continued as normal. Construction was in full swing for the summer housing project Draco had decided to name _Solstice_. Planning was underway for the holiday charity events and _Captivate_had decided to work with Hogwarts and hold a photography contest. Draco hadn't been able to convince Harry to stay at home everyday. They had finally agreed that he could assist Shacklebolt in the office as long as the Healer said it wasn't causing a problem for either Harry or the baby. Shacklebolt was clearly training Harry for the Head Auror position, and while it was a relief not to worry about him being out on raids, Draco was concerned that the stress of the leadership role would be too much for him to handle during the later months of his pregnancy. They still hadn't come up with a plausible excuse to give the media for the leave of absence Harry would be taking from work when the baby was born.

Not that it mattered now. No, a single snapshot and byline had taken care of that. The _Daily Prophet_had struck again. Draco and Harry had been roused from sleep one early morning in mid-November with a ear-splitting shriek from Hedwig. She barely tolerated Arke, and an influx of unknown owls had her agitated. Someone had managed to snap a picture of them leaving a restaurant in London. The wind had been blowing and Harry's shirt was pressed against his body, his rounded belly clearly shown. An anonymous source close to the couple had been quoted, confirming that Harry was a carrier of the male pregnancy gene and seven months pregnant with Draco's child.

Draco had gone on a tirade, contacting his solicitors immediately and threatening to force all of their friends and family to submit to Veritaserum. Harry's initial reaction had been anger; once again, the private details of his life were strewn across the pages of the gossip rags. After that he'd curled up on the sofa and cried himself into a fitful sleep. Harry was growing by the day and never seemed to get enough rest. His hormones were escalating out of control and Draco was at his wits end. He could have kissed Luna when he saw her face in the fire and gratefully let her through the Floo. She busied herself comforting Harry and left Draco to wade through the media fallout and the ridiculous amount of Howlers they'd received.

Three hours later, Draco was incinerating the last of the Howlers and had signed all the necessary papers to bring any litigation possible against the perpetrators. He knew it was a long shot, but at least he'd done everything he could.

Teddy's owl flew through the window and landed in front of him. He untied the letter from the bird's leg and sat it on the desk. Draco knew he should go wake up Harry so they could read the letter together, but he was afraid that it would send him spiralling into a tailspin. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a tumbler and the bottle of firewhiskey he kept stashed there.

Pouring himself a drink, he sat back in the chair and stared at the envelope. He'd been dreading this moment since he'd sent Arke to Hogwarts with a letter for Teddy. Draco had just wanted to let Teddy know that Harry was upset, but resting and that he should concentrate on his studies. She had returned without a response, and Draco knew that couldn't be good news for them. _Might as well get this over with,_ Draco thought to himself as he downed the glass of amber liquid. He picked up the envelope, broke the seal and pulled out a ragged piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

The owls have descended on Hogwarts. The rumors are running rampant and I've refused to comment on the situation. As much as I hate our family being in the centre of the media, I think you should tell everyone the truth. A family picture and article in

_Captivate__would be perfect. Then maybe they would leave us alone._

Is Harry really okay? I know I've been a prat about the baby, but that doesn't mean I want anything to happen to either of them. Tell Harry I'll write him tonight and send the letter in the morning. Sorry about sending Arke back early. She was nipping at people and making a scene. I think she's been spending too much time with Hedwig.

Teddy

Draco let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, and sat the letter back on the desk. He filled his glass again and sipped the firewhiskey while he thought about Teddy's words. He made a very good point about coming clean to the press. No matter what he and Harry decided to do, the media would still publish what they wanted, but denying the truth was only going to make them more determined. However, publishing an approved interview or article alongside a photograph of them would go along way to ending the frenzy. Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note to Teddy. He sent the owl back to Hogwarts and went to find Harry and Luna.

Draco stood beside Harry, ignoring the stares of the crowd. They were at King's Cross waiting for the train to bring the students home for the summer hols. Teddy was going to be living with them over the summer, visiting Andromeda on weekends. His letter the past November had been a turning point for all of them.

After speaking with Harry, Draco had arranged for a family portrait. Harry suggested that the picture be a glimpse of them going about their normal lives. The photographers had set up in the kitchen. Harry, barefoot in jeans and a plain white tee that hugged his rounded stomach, was leaning against the kitchen counter watching Teddy and Draco as they prepared dinner. The photograph and accompanying interview had appeared exclusively in _Captivate_. Instead of hiding, Draco and Harry had openly spoke about their relationship and Harry's pregnancy. Healer Davies helped them prepare an informational post on male pregnancy to appear in the same issue. The magazine quickly gained the attention of the wizarding world.

**Part VIIII**

The media circus died down to a normal level by the time Christmas rolled around and they had spent a quite holiday with Teddy. The difference in his behaviour was like night and day. He spent hours pouring through old copies of magazines, asking Draco endless questions about photography. The rest of the time, he could be found near Harry with either a camera or book in his hand. Draco had gathered up the courage to tell Teddy he was going to ask Harry to marry him. They spent three days shopping in London before Draco found the perfect ring. He waited until midnight on Christmas eve before dropping down to one knee and asking him to spend the rest of their lives together. The ceremony was set for the third weekend in June and would be held in their backyard with their family and friends in attendance.

Amaryllis Maia Malfoy-Potter, more commonly known as Mari, entered the world on January twenty-second at four o'clock in the morning. She had green eyes and wisps of blond hair. Mari changed their world completely. Because of her, the Weasley and Malfoy families were able to spend more than ten minutes in a room without hexing one another. Draco was completely and totally enamored by her. Harry returned to work, taking over Shacklebolt's job as Head Auror. Draco spent his time taking care of Mari and working from home. He hadn't had a clue what an infant needed and his mum was no help. Mimsy, the house-elf that cared for him as a child, had been the one to come and show him what he needed to know. Draco was surprised to find spending his days at home with Mari made him happy. He wasn't ready to give up his charity work or the magazine, but he didn't mind giving more control to Blaise and Pansy.

Mari's cries and an elbow to the stomach brought Draco out of his thoughts. Harry was trying to soothe her and was looking very frustrated. Draco smiled apologetically. "Let me take her." Harry handed Mari to Draco with a sigh of relief.

The train was starting to roll into the station. They moved until they had a better view of the exit door. Students were streaming out, disappearing into the arms of family. At the first glimpse of Teddy, Draco felt Harry's hand fumble for his. He wrapped his hand around Harry's and squeezed.

The last year had a been a struggle. Learning to communicate with Teddy and taking care of Harry and Mari had opened Draco's eyes to a world he didn't know existed. He had always felt lucky to have survived the war. That's why he worked so hard for St Hedwig's. He thought that was enough for him, but he'd been wrong. His life with Harry, Teddy and Mari was what he'd been looking for all along.

**The End**


End file.
